1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gear assembly.
More particularly, the invention relates to a gear assembly which reduces gear wear by insuring that the backlash between a pair of gears is at a desired setting.
In another respect, the invention relates to a gear assembly in which the first of a pair of meshed gears resiliently displaces the second of the pair of meshed gears outwardly away from the first gear to achieve a desired backlash setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Properly setting the backlash in a pair of meshed gears is critical. If the backlash is too small, the gear teeth can wear at a rapid rate. Unfortunately, setting the backlash in a pair of gears can be a time consuming task which, especially when attempted by one unskilled in the use of gear assemblies, is not properly accomplished. As a result, a pair of gears can be set with too little or too much backlash.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide gear assemblies which simplify the procedure for accurately setting the backlash between a pair of meshed gears.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved gear assemblies.
A further object of the invention is to provide gear assemblies which facilitate the ready setting of the backlash between a pair of meshed gears.